


Пара-тройка оттенков радужного, или Правильное применение хоббита

by toxicatta



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta/pseuds/toxicatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не смог устоять. Слишком темная ночь. Слишком сонный хоббит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пара-тройка оттенков радужного, или Правильное применение хоббита

– Я в последний раз была на рыбалке, когда мне бы... было во-осемь ле... ах... лет, – сказала Миранда, широко и с удовольствием зевая. – С папой. От меня тогда, правда, мало было толку. Насколько я помню, я только болталась вокруг и мешала.  
– Ну так ты и сегодня тем же самым занималась, – тихо сказал Вигго. – Мешала мне ловить наш ужин.   
Миранда кокетливо склонила голову и прикрыла глаза, так, что в свете костра ее ресницы отбросили длинные изогнутые тени на ее лицо.  
– Но ты же все равно его поймал.  
Вигго улыбнулся. Он сидел, прислонившись к дереву и вытянув перед собой длинные ноги, и смотрел в костер. Несмотря на холодную ночь, он снял куртку, оставшись в одной футболке. Прочие участники этого ночного пикника тесно жались к костру, кутались в куртки и пледы и с содроганием смотрели на босые ноги Вигго. Впрочем, все понимали, что на самом деле Вигго был одет не по погоде из-за Доминика, который еще во время приготовления ужина стащил его куртку и завернулся в нее с самым решительным видом. Теперь он сидел рядом с Мирандой и задумчиво жевал Скиттлз.   
– Ужин был прекрасен, – сказал Орландо. – Рыба с картошкой. Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь соскучусь по этому...  
– А я не люблю рыбу, – отозвался Билли, сидевший подле Вигго, подтянув колени к груди и с головой укутавшись в плед. – Она как-то пахнет... противно. Рыбой.  
Дом фыркнул. Вигго скосил глаза на Билли; тот неотрывно смотрел в костер с серьезным, даже немного печальным выражением лица. Контраст пляшущего света и тени, отбрасываемой натянутым на голову пледом, причудливым образом подчеркивал изящные изгибы его маленького рта, и это помешало Вигго придумать остроумный ответ.  
– Интересно, – подал голос Дом, – есть ли в нашей вселенной планета, на которой разумная жизнь произошла от рыб?  
– Почему бы и нет, – ответил Орландо, лениво помешав длинной палкой головешки в костре. – Чем рыбы хуже обезьян?  
– Кажется, я видел их в кино, – сказал Билли. – Разумных рыб из космоса. Они хотели захватить Землю, потому что на их планете кончилась вся вода... или что-то в этом роде.  
Билли еще плотнее закутался в плед и улегся на землю, вытянув ноги и пристроив голову Вигго на колени; Вигго едва заметно улыбнулся и положил руку ему на грудь.  
– Мне кажется, разумные рыбы были бы мирными, – задумчиво сказал Дом.  
– Почему? – спросил Вигго.  
– Ну... им, вроде как, сложнее было бы изобретать оружие массового поражения, потому что они живут в воде.   
– Уверен, они бы что-нибудь придумали, – усмехнулся Вигго.  
– Может быть, они произошли от какого-нибудь совершенно неагрессивного вида рыб, – не унимался Дом.  
Орландо сонно хихикнул. Вигго снова уставился в костер, рассеянно перебирая пальцами волосы Билли, задремавшего у него на коленях.  
– Не знаю, как на другом краю вселенной, – тихо проговорил он, – а в нашем мире не бывает совершенно неагрессивных существ.   
Дом вздохнул. Несколько минут они просидели в уютном молчании, наблюдая за умирающим пламенем. Затем Миранда снова зевнула, и все по очереди последовали ее примеру. Остальная съемочная группа уже разбрелась по трейлерам, ночь становилась все темнее и тише, и уже через несколько часов, на рассвете, актерам предстояло подниматься и начинать съемочный день.  
– Пора нам спать, мальчики, – сказала Миранда, вставая. – Вам сниматься на рассвете. Если не поспите хотя бы несколько часов, то сами утром будете как вареная рыба. И Питер заставит все переснимать.   
– Он и так заставит, – проворчал Орландо, но послушно поднялся, потягиваясь.  
Дом встал и поплотнее запахнул слишком большую для него куртку; возвращать ее законному владельцу он явно не собирался. Вигго, продолжавший сидеть на земле, опустил взгляд на спящего «хоббита» и вздохнул.   
– Оооо, – протянул Дом. – Вигго не может встать, потому что Пип свернулся клубочком у него на коленках. Мур-мур-мур!  
Вигго посмотрел на него с упреком.  
– Как тебе не стыдно, Доминик, закатывать мне при всех такие сцены ревности? Это тебя недостойно.  
– А я так тебе верил! – обиженно воскликнул Доминик и, засунув руки в карманы чужой куртки, зашагал к трейлеру.   
– Я надеюсь, ты потом уложишь ребенка в кроватку? – поинтересовался Орландо. – А то знаешь, я сегодня так устал...  
– Не волнуйся, Легги, – ответил Вигго. – Я справлюсь.  
– Спасибо за чудесный вечер, Вигго, – сказала Миранда и, наклонившись, поцеловала его в щеку. – Спокойной ночи. Не засиживайся!  
И они тоже двинулись в сторону трейлеров. Вскоре их голоса смолкли, а еще через некоторое время последние огни в окошках погасли. Теперь тьме не давали сомкнуться лишь звезды, чахлый месяц да несколько неуверенных язычков пламени. Вигго сидел, перебирая пальцами волосы спящего Билли, и тихонько мычал себе под нос тягучую мелодию. Билли слегка пошевелился, и Вигго опустил на него взгляд. Теперь «хоббит» лежал, слегка откинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот. Вигго выдохнул через ноздри. Большим пальцем левой руки он осторожно провел по губам Билли: тот что-то промычал и медленно открыл глаза. Вспомнив, где он находится и почему он лежит на коленях у наследника Исилдура, Билли улыбнулся.  
– Прости, я уснул.  
– Я заметил, – улыбнулся в ответ Вигго.  
Билли приподнялся, опираясь на руки, и огляделся по сторонам.  
– А что, все уже ушли? – Сонно спросил он и сел, сбросив с себя плед. – А ты чего не идешь?..  
Вигго согнул в коленях затекшие ноги.  
– Звездная ночь настроила меня на меланхолический лад, – ответил он. – Хотелось посидеть у костра в одиночестве. Почти в одиночестве. Пиппин, как всегда, не в счет.  
Билли внимательно заглянул ему в лицо и широко улыбнулся.  
– Ты не хотел вставать, чтобы меня не будить, да?  
Вигго отвел взгляд и притворился, будто его очень заинтересовали сорняки, растущие между древесными корнями. Билли положил подбородок ему на плечо, продолжая доверительно смотреть ему в лицо.   
– Ты прелесть, Виг. Хочешь, я тебя поцелую?  
Вигго скосил на него глаза, но ничего не ответил. Билли вытянул шею и легко коснулся мягкими, теплыми губами его небритой щеки. Вигго прикрыл глаза; он почувствовал, как волоски у него на руках встали дыбом. Протянув руку, он схватил Билли за подбородок и приподнял его голову.  
– Если ты пытаешься дразнить меня, Пип, – сказал он, глядя сверху вниз в его влажные серые глаза, – то у тебя получается.  
Улыбка Билли стала шире.  
– Конечно, получается. Я знаю все твои слабости, Вигго. Я вижу тебя насквозь.  
– Да? – вскинул брови Вигго. – Тогда ты, наверное, знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать?  
Билли нахмурился.  
– А что ты соби-ааа!  
Вигго, быстрым движением схватив его одной рукой за талию, а другой – за ногу, подтащил Билли к себе и усадил на себя верхом, спокойно и легко, точно ребенка.  
– Тсс, тихо, – прошептал он. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы все сюда сбежались?  
– Не знаю, – испуганно ответил чуть не потерявший равновесие Билли, схватившись за плечи Вигго, чтобы не завалиться набок.  
Вигго усмехнулся и положил руку ему на шею, большим пальцем провел по линии артерии, очертил кадык.  
– Ох, Билли, Билли, – прошептал он. Под руками Билли, упиравшимися ему в грудь, его сердце вдруг забилось быстрее.  
– Виг, что ты делаешь? – Очень тихо спросил Билли, не отрывая зачарованного взгляда от его лица.  
– Что бы я ни делал, Билли, знай, что мне хотелось сделать это очень и очень давно...  
Билли моргнул. Через мгновенье Вигго притянул его к себе за шею и влажно поцеловал в губы. Билли издал какой-то удивленно-встревоженный звук, но Вигго не дал ему отстраниться и, прижав к себе еще крепче, властно захватил его маленький рот, на этот раз позволив себе коснуться кончиком языка его губ. Билли мелко задрожал в его руках; он перестал сопротивляться, но и отвечать на поцелуй не торопился. Вигго одной рукой ухватил его за нижнюю челюсть и сжал пальцы. Билли ахнул от боли и послушно приоткрыл рот. Воспользовавшись этим, Вигго тут же углубил поцелуй, и Билли невольно закрыл глаза. Постепенно Билли расслабился и обмяк у него в руках, и вскоре Вигго почувствовал быстрое движение маленького языка, толкнувшегося навстречу его собственному. Не сдержав стона, Вигго втянул в рот его верхнюю губу и довольно сильно прикусил ее зубами. Билли дернулся и ахнул, но не отстранился, а, напротив, подался еще больше вперед.   
Неожиданно Вигго прервал поцелуй и улыбнулся, увидев, что Билли не сразу открыл глаза.   
– Что же мне теперь с тобой делать?.. – очень тихо прошептал он, глядя на запыхавшегося Билли.   
Билли не ответил. Его раскрасневшиеся губы были приоткрыты. Вигго медленно провел по ним указательным пальцем, после чего осторожно просунул его между зубами Билли. Тот сразу же сомкнул губы вокруг пальца и, втянув щеки, вобрал его еще глубже. Вигго прикусил губу и закрыл глаза.   
– Билли... – хрипло прошептал он, чувствуя, как теряет остатки самообладания. Он явственно ощущал, как вся кровь в его венах на полпути к мозгу вдруг останавливается и дает задний ход, направляясь к паху. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз был так возбужден.  
Вигго высвободил пальцы изо рта Билли и запустил обе руки ему под одежду. Билли сжался под прикосновением холодных рук, но через секунду расслабился.  
– Да... – выдохнул Вигго, чувствуя, как под его ладонями горячая кожа Билли покрывается мурашками.   
Он провел руками по его спине, бокам и груди, на секунду задержавшись на сосках (Билли ахнул), затем опустил их ниже, большими пальцами проведя линию по животу, сверху вниз, до самой резинки его штанов. Билли издал тихий стон. Вигго резко опустил руки и, ухватившись за бедра Билли, тесно прижал его к своему паху. Даже через джинсы ощущение соприкосновения пульсирующего члена с теплым телом Билли было восхитительно. Вигго застонал, откинув голову назад, и Билли наклонился и, крепче обняв Вигго за плечи, осторожно и неуверенно поцеловал его в шею. Приспустив штаны Билли, Вигго запустил в них руки, схватился за его ягодицы и сжал их. Билли провел языком снизу вверх по шее Вигго; тот тихо зарычал и еще сильнее сжал пальцы на мягкой плоти, снова прижимая бедра Билли к своему паху. При этом он почувствовал, как в его живот ткнулся твердый член, и это распалило его еще сильнее. Высвободив руки, он ухватился за нижний край свитера Билли.  
– Подними руки, – хрипло приказал он.   
Билли сделал, как ему велели, и Вигго стянул с него свитер вместе с футболкой через голову. Его ладони сразу же заскользили по обнаженному торсу Билли.   
– Вигго, – тихо сказал он. – Что бы сегодня ни произошло между нами, пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты будешь уважать меня утром.  
Вместо ответа Вигго резко повернулся, опрокинув Билли на спину, на лежащий рядом плед, и навис над ним. От неожиданности Билли вскрикнул.  
– Тихо, – спокойной сказал Вигго и снова развел в стороны колени Билли, которые тот рефлекторно попытался свести вместе.  
Опустившись на локти, Вигго снова поцеловал Билли, яростно, нетерпеливо, кусая его губы и проникая языком в рот. Билли обнял его за шею и притянул к себе. Вигго отпустил его губы и, проведя языком по линии челюсти, впился губами и зубами ему в шею, покрывая ее яростными поцелуями-укусами. Билли громко застонал и с силой вцепился пальцами в плечи Вигго, не зная, отталкивать его от себя или прижимать еще ближе.  
– Чшшш, – прошипел Вигго на ухо Билли.   
Он стал опускаться ниже, лаская губами его грудь, и ухватился пальцами за резинку штанов. Сомкнув губы на маленьком розовом соске, Вигго втянул его в рот и стал дразнить его языком. Билли раскрыл рот, тут же захлопнул его и зажмурил глаза, изо всех сил стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков. Усмехнувшись, Вигго потянул вниз его штаны вместе с бельем и, отпустив сосок, отклонился назад, чтобы получше рассмотреть раскрывшееся перед ним обнаженное тело. Билли ахнул и содрогнулся.   
– Виг, мне холодно! – Воскликнул он.  
– Потерпи, – ответил Вигго и, по очереди приподняв его ноги, полностью снял с Билли штаны вместе с кедами и носками. Он раздвинул его ноги еще шире и провел теплыми ладонями по внутренней стороне его бедер, снизу вверх, остановившись у самого паха, поглаживая нежную кожу большими пальцами. Вигго был все еще полностью одет, и при виде совершенно обнаженного Билли, беспомощно лежащего перед ним, на него накатила новая волна возбуждения. Билли издал нетерпеливый звук, больше всего похожий на хныканье, и непроизвольно попытался приподнять бедра, но Вигго крепко прижал их к земле. Опустив голову, он поцеловал его в живот, затем провел языком влажную линию от пупка до лобка и стал чувственно целовать его самые интимные зоны, оставляя, однако, без внимания его напряженный, сочащийся смазкой пенис.   
– Пожалуйста, Вигго... – пробормотал Билли.  
Вигго поднял голову. Билли лежал, положив руки на плечи Вигго; его грудь тяжело поднималась и опускалась, глаза были расфокусированы, щеки раскраснелись то ли от смущения, то ли от возбуждения.  
– Что такое, Билли? – спросил Вигго так, словно Билли не лежал перед ним, раздвинув ноги. – Ты чего-то хочешь, м? – Пальцы Билли сильнее впились ему в плечи. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе отсосал, да? Хочешь, чтобы я доставил тебе оральное наслаждение? – Билли закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад. – Боже мой, Билли, какие у тебя фантазии! Кто бы мог подумать. Такие грязные мысли в такой очаровательной головке…  
Тут Вигго провел кончиком языка по всей длине члена Билли, чем совершенно застал его врасплох.  
– О боже… – выдохнул Билли и дернулся всем телом, до боли сжав пальцы на плечах своего мучителя.  
Вигго, по-прежнему крепко прижимавший бедра Билли к земле, тихонько что-то промычал, улыбнувшись. Затем он взял в рот головку его пениса и провел языком по уздечке. Билли захлебнулся воздухом и попытался толкнуться глубже, но удерживавшие его руки Вигго были сильнее. Целую минуту (целую вечность, как показалось Билли) Вигго продолжал дразнить чувствительную головку губами и языком. Билли уже не стеснялся умоляюще хныкать и нетерпеливо царапать ногтями его плечи.  
– Такой чувствительный, – пробормотал Вигго. – Такой податливый… Я теперь могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
С этими словами он опустил голову и взял член Билли в рот почти целиком, и Билли громко застонал и непроизвольно запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Вигго провел языком по нижней части члена, приподнял голову, затем снова опустил, вобрав Билли еще глубже.  
– Твою мать… – хрипло ругнулся Билли, чувствуя, как у него поджались яички, когда Вигго начал мерно поднимать и опускать голову. – О, черт, Вигго…  
Вигго внезапно выпустил Билли изо рта, приподнялся, встав на колени между его раздвинутых ног, и стянул с себя футболку.  
– Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, Билли, – спокойно сказал он, отбрасывая футболку в сторону. – Предупреждаю, у меня не хватит терпения с тобой церемониться. Если ты не в восторге от такого развития событий, – он встал, подошел к костру, осмотрел песок вокруг него, подобрал бутылочку оливкового масла, которое использовалось для приготовления гарнира к рыбе, и вернулся к Билли, вновь опустившись на колени рядом с ним, – то тебе следовало думать об этом раньше, когда ты заигрывал со мной, словно старшеклассница на взрослой вечеринке, по-видимому, считая это удачной шуткой. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты лежал смирно и не дергался.  
Билли сглотнул, открыл и снова закрыл рот, словно хотел что-то возразить, но потом передумал. Вигго протянул руку к лицу Билли и протолкнул два пальца ему в рот.  
– Соси, – приказал он.   
Билли начал сосать, то вбирая пальцы глубоко в рот, то снова выпуская.  
– Дааа… – одобрительно протянул Вигго, сомкнув пальцы свободной руки вокруг члена Билли. Тот издал приглушенный стон и выгнул спину. Однако очень скоро Вигго вынул пальцы у него изо рта и выпустил его член. Одной рукой он подхватил согнутую в колене левую ногу Билли и поднял ее, прижав к самой его груди. Затем он ухватился за его левую ягодицу и большим пальцем оттянул ее в сторону. Двумя влажными пальцами он коснулся его ануса, и Билли, резко дернувшись, попытался закрыться, свести колени. Но Вигго навалился на него всем весом и прижал к земле, так что Билли едва мог пошевелиться.  
– Я сказал тебе лежать смирно, – напомнил Вигго и стал водить пальцами вокруг отверстия, а затем с силой надавил. Билли вскрикнул. Свободной рукой Вигго резко зажал ему рот, оборвав крик, и, глядя сверху вниз прямо в его испуганные глаза, продолжать проталкивать в него сразу два пальца.   
– Давай, Билли, – прошептал он. – Я знаю, что ты можешь. Всего два пальца... Ты сможешь намного больше, если захочешь. Ты просто создан для этого, я чувствую.  
Тесное, упрямо сжатое отверстие наконец подалось, и Вигго, не обращая внимания на отчаянное сопротивление Билли, на слезы в его глазах и на приглушенные крики, с силой протолкнул в него пальцы и сразу же стал разводить их в стороны, растягивая узкий проход.   
– Если тебе так не нравится то, что я сейчас делаю, – сказал Вигго, продолжая трахать Билли пальцами, – то почему тогда у тебя все еще стоит?  
Он убрал руку с лица Билли и опустил ее, чтобы прикоснуться к болезненно твердому члену, прижатому к его животу. Билли закатил глаза. Вигго тихо рассмеялся и слегка согнул пальцы внутри Билли. Как только он нащупал его простату, член Билли дернулся у него в руке, и Билли издал протяжный, низкий стон.  
– Чшш-чш-чш, не так громко, – прошептал Вигго. – Ты же не хочешь, чтобы вся команда узнала, какая ты шлюшка, м?  
Билли зажмурился и покраснел. Вигго продолжал массировать его простату, другой рукой обхватив его член и убийственно медленными движениями ладони сводя «хоббита» с ума.  
– Или хочешь? – продолжал он. – Может быть, тебе хочется, чтобы каждый мечтал нагнуть тебя над первым попавшимся куском декорации и оттрахать так, чтобы ты потом неделю не мог сесть? – Прижав пальцы к простате Билли, он вдруг прекратил двигать рукой. Билли моментально заерзал, стараясь возобновить восхитительное трение. – Я могу устроить это. Ты ведь хочешь этого, Билли?   
– Пожалуйста… – тонким голосом простонал Билли, извиваясь и насаживаясь на пальцы Вигго. – Прошу тебя…  
Вигго еще сильнее согнул пальцы внутри него.   
– Просишь о чем? Чего ты хочешь, Билли? Скажи мне.  
Билли заглянул Вигго в глаза, всхлипнул и, отчаянно краснея, прошептал:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул… Пожалуйста! Трахни меня…  
Вигго не выдержал. Зарычав, он высвободил руку и стал расстегивать джинсы, одновременно нашаривая бутылку с маслом. Справившись с ремнем и застежкой, он приспустил джинсы, высвободив наконец твердый, до боли возбужденный член.   
– Ноги шире, – велел он.  
Билли послушно развел колени; Вигго откупорил бутылку и обильно полил маслом ладонь, которой затем обхватил свой член. Издав тихий стон нетерпения, он размазал масло по себе, затем устроился промеж разведенных ног Билли, прижал головку члена к его розовому, слегка расширенному, но все еще узкому входу и надавил. Билли ахнул. Закусив губу, Вигго опустился на локти, нависнув над Билли, и с силой толкнул бедра вперед. Головка его члена скользнула внутрь.  
– О, ччччерт! – выдохнул Вигго, зажмурившись.  
Билли тихонько вскрикнул от боли и попытался отодвинуться, но Вигго даже не дал ему привыкнуть к ощущениям и продолжил давить сильными бедрами.   
– Нет! – Билли вскинул руки и, упершись ими в грудь Вигго, попытался оттолкнуть его от себя, но тот схватил его за запястья и крепко прижал их к земле.   
– Ты же этого хотел, Билли, – хрипло проговорил Вигго, неумолимо продолжая толкаться вперед.  
– Слишком большой, – протестовал Билли. – Я больше не могу…  
– Еще как можешь.  
Пальцы Вигго сжались на запястьях Билли. Одним мощным толчком он вошел в него до конца.  
– Твою мать… – зарычал он, в то время как Билли раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. – Такой тесный…  
Подождав пару секунд, Вигго слегка отодвинулся, а затем снова с силой толкнулся вперед. Билли сдавленно вскрикнул и запрокинул голову, разрываясь между болью и наслаждением, потому что в этот раз член Вигго задел простату.  
– Тихо, Билли! – приказал Вигго, и Билли прикусил губу.  
Вигго несколько раз двинул бедрами назад и вперед, после чего задал спокойный ритм довольно мощных толчков. Каждый раз его член задевал особую точку внутри Билли, и тот изо всех сил старался не стонать слишком громко. Горячий, скользкий, до одури тесный тоннель обволакивал Вигго, и это все больше распаляло его, сводило с ума. Очень скоро он стал наращивать скорость. Билли начал извиваться под ним, стараясь встречать каждое движение бедер Вигго, насадиться поглубже на его член.  
– Только посмотри на себя, – прорычал Вигго. – Только что кричал от боли... ммм... а теперь уже стонешь и извиваешься, как течная сучка…  
С очередным толчком, Вигго вдруг ткнулся своей твердой плотью прямо в простату Билли, и он, не удержавшись, издал особенно громкий и особенно похотливый стон. Вигго отпустил одно запястье Билли и, размахнувшись, дал ему пощечину. От неожиданности Билли распахнул глаза и испуганно посмотрел на Вигго.  
– Я сказал, тихо! – Прошипел тот и, навалившись на «хоббита» всем телом, снова зажал ему рот ладонью.   
Слушая приглушенные стоны Билли и чувствуя, что теряет контроль, Вигго отпустил его второе запястье, вцепился пальцами ему в волосы и, потянув, запрокинул его голову, после чего с силой впился зубами в горло, оставляя бордовые следы.   
Неимоверным усилием воли Вигго заставил себя остановиться. Тяжело дыша, он медленно отстранился от Билли, вышел из его обмякшего тела и начал подниматься на ноги.  
– На колени, – бросил он «хоббиту», выпрямляясь во весь рост.  
Когда Билли поднялся и встал на колени перед Вигго, тот приподнял его голову за подбородок, окинул взглядом его лицо и улыбнулся. Билли выглядел так, словно уже с трудом понимал, кто он и где находится: губы и щеки горели, лоб покрывала испарина, глаза были совершенно затуманены, и серых радужек уже почти не было видно за расширившимися черными зрачками.  
– Открой рот, – приказал Вигго, и Билли раскрыл лихорадочно-красные губы.   
Вигго, взяв в руку свой невозможно твердый член, провел его кончиком по этим мягким губам, чувствуя каждый их изгиб, затем по щекам и подбородку, после чего снова вернулся к губам.  
– Возьми его в рот, – прошептал он.   
Билли закрыл глаза и послушно взял в рот темно-красную головку.   
– О дааа...   
Вигго слегка пошатнулся от нахлынувших ощущений и, протянув руку, схватился за ствол дерева, чтобы не упасть. Глядя вниз, он в тусклом свете тлеющих углей отчетливо видел, как Билли, продолжая нежно массировать губами головку его члена, одной рукой тянулся к своему собственному. Вигго усмехнулся.  
– Руки за спину, – спокойным тоном приказал он.  
Билли что-то недовольно промычал, но послушался. Вигго невольно застонал, глядя сверху вниз на Билли, стоящего перед ним на коленях, скрестив руки за спиной, словно они были связаны, и сомкнув свои очаровательные губки вокруг его члена. Билли явно недоставало опыта, так как его прикосновения были чересчур осторожными, словно он пытался вспомнить, как это делается. Но Вигго было все равно: он положил руку Билли на затылок и уверенно надавил, насаживая его на себя. Почувствовав, как шелковое тепло обволакивает почти всю длину его члена, Вигго довольно громко простонал:  
– Ох, твою мммм… Билли… Ты словно создан для этого! Совершенство…  
Он продолжал держать руку на затылке Билли и прижимал его к себе до тех пор, пока Билли не начал задыхаться. Тогда Вигго отпустил его, но, дав отдышаться, снова надавил. Затем он запустил пальцы ему в волосы и, крепко сжав их, потянул и стал мерно насаживать его на себя, задавая направление и ритм.  
– Готов поспорить, тебе это ох как нравится, – в тихом спокойном голосе Вигго теперь было слышно напряжение, словно он изо всех сил сдерживал стон. – Когда тебя трахают в рот… о ч-черт… – Пальцы Вигго еще сильнее сжались в волосах Билли, и он стал наращивать темп. – Иногда, когда я смотрю на тебя… ммм… мне кажется, будто все, о чем ты мечтаешь… это большой твердый член у тебя во рту.  
Внезапно, без предупреждения Вигго с силой потянул Билли за волосы и вытащил свою отчаянно распаленную плоть у него изо рта. Билли застонал, глядя на него снизу вверх; его раскрасневшиеся, опухшие губы были всего в дюйме от члена Вигго, и он облизнулся, даже не пытаясь скрыть своего желания снова взять его в рот.  
– Скажи это, – прошептал Вигго.  
– Пожалуйста, Вигго, – взмолился Билли. – Я хочу…  
Вигго потянул его за волосы и оттянул его голову назад.   
– Хочу тебя… – продолжал Билли. – Хочу сосать твой член, хочу, чтобы трахнул меня в рот, хочу, чтобы ты поставил меня на четвереньки и…  
Вигго не выдержал и, хрипло выругавшись, резко вошел в его мягкий, податливый рот. Не сдерживая тихих стонов, он стал медленно, но со вкусом трахать его миловидное лицо. Он уже не замечал, что Билли не может взять его в рот целиком, поэтому, каждый раз когда Вигго подавался вперед и прижимал его голову к себе, Билли начинал давиться и хрипеть. Из глаз его текли слезы, лоб и шею покрывали капельки пота, но он так и не посмел расцепить сведенных за спиной рук.   
Вскоре Вигго остановился. Отпустив волосы Билли, он пару секунд постоял с закрытыми глазами, чтобы вернуть себе контроль над собственным телом. Внезапно ему показалось, что на нем слишком много одежды. Его расстегнутые и приспущенные на бедра джинсы были совершенно лишними. Он снял их и отбросил в сторону. Затем он снова подошел к Билли, положил руку ему на плечо и слегка подтолкнул его. Билли понял намек и, повернувшись, встал на четвереньки, лицом к дереву. Вигго опустился на колени позади него и сразу же положил руки на его округлые ягодицы. Он провел по ним руками, очерчивая изгибы, затем слегка сжал их, отпустил и снова погладил. Билли слегка подался назад, навстречу ласковым рукам, но Вигго внезапно, без предупреждения, размахнулся и с силой шлепнул его по правой ягодице. Билли ахнул от боли и неожиданности и дернулся вперед, но Вигго удержал его и что-то одобрительно промычал, глядя на розовый след своей ладони на бледной коже, след, который в красноватых отсветах остатков костра казался темным. Он провел рукой по этому следу, а затем снова наотмашь ударил по тому же месту. Билли сдавленно вскрикнул, но на этот раз не отстранился. Вигго больно сжал его ягодицы, впиваясь в нежную кожу ногтями, затем отпустил и звонко шлепнул по левой половинке. Билли слегка застонал и чуть прогнул спину, словно подаваясь навстречу ударам. Вигго еще несколько раз ударил его то по одной, то по другой ягодице, с каждым разом увеличивая амплитуду удара.   
– Ох, Билли, – выдохнул Вигго и провел руками по его пояснице и спине.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Билли. – Возьми меня… снова. Прошу…  
И с этими словами он еще больше прогнул спину. Вигго выругался себе под нос и почувствовал, что и сам не смог бы дольше терпеть. Большими пальцами обеих рук он подхватил и развел в стороны ягодицы Билли, раскрыв розовое, все еще влажное и хорошо смазанное отверстие. Билли издал какой-то нетерпеливый звук и подался назад. Вигго обхватил рукой свой член, провел по нему несколько раз, размазывая собственную смазку по всей длине, затем приложил головку ко входу и надавил. Когда головка скользнула внутрь, они оба одновременно застонали: Билли – прогнув спину до предела и подавшись назад, Вигго – ухватившись руками за его бедра и продолжая проталкивать свой член внутрь. Проход был все еще умопомрачительно тесным, но Билли уже не было больно – или он больше не обращал внимания на боль. Впившись пальцами в его бедра, Вигго подтянул их к себе и насадил Билли на себя до предела. Остановившись, чтобы не потерять над собой контроль, он зажмурил глаза и откинул голову назад. Билли же опустился на локти, приподняв зад еще выше, и начал сам двигаться, насаживаясь на член Вигго. Тот зарычал и, еще крепче ухватившись за бедра Билли, удерживая его на месте, стал толкаться бедрами, сразу задавая беспощадный темп. Билли начал стонать от удовольствия, и Вигго уже не волновало, кто их может услышать. Стоны Билли все сильнее распаляли его, он чувствовал приближение оргазма и знал, что на этот раз не сможет остановиться. Его толчки становились все более резкими, темп нарастал. Каждый раз он выходил почти полностью и с мощным рывком входил до конца.  
– Да! Сильнее! – Простонал Билли.  
– Ты стонешь, как шлюха, – прошипел в ответ Вигго и немного изменил положение, навалившись на Билли почти всем своим весом. Одной рукой он сжал его левую ягодицу, другой – ухватил за шею, прижимая его лицо к земле. В таком положении Билли почти не мог двигаться, но он все равно пытался. Изменив угол движения, Вигго теперь с каждым рывком задевал членом простату внутри Билли, и «хоббит» отчаянно стонал и изо всех сил извивался под ним, стараясь получить еще немного, насадиться еще глубже, прогнуться еще сильнее. Вигго чувствовал, как близок Билли к оргазму, и это лишь подгоняло его собственный. Вскоре он почувствовал, как ритм стал сбиваться, движения стали неравномерными, подчиняясь мощному инстинкту, пришедшему на смену его воле. Замедлив движения, он наклонился к самому уху Билли и, царапая зубами нежную кожу его шеи, хрипло прошептал:  
– Билли… Я собираюсь кончить тебе на лицо. Тебе понравится.  
Сказав это, Вигго резко вышел из него и снова поднялся на ноги. Билли легко, словно это было самое привычное действие, перевернулся и сел, опираясь на руки и глядя снизу вверх на Вигго. Вигго снова схватил его за волосы и запрокинул ему голову; другой рукой он обхватил свой член и стал быстрыми движениями доводить себя до разрядки. Подойдя вплотную к лицу Билли, так что головка его члена упиралась ему в щеку, он еще больше увеличил скорость и вскоре почувствовал, как у него поджались яички.  
– Открой рот, – прорычал он, и Билли подчинился. – О боже… ммммм!  
С низким сдавленным стоном Вигго кончил, и горячие, пульсирующие струи его спермы обильно залили щеки, губы и подбородок Билли, последние капли попали ему в рот, и он немедленно проглотил их. Оргазм был настолько мощным, что волны наслаждения не отпускали Вигго, даже после того как он выпустил волосы Билли и в изнеможении опустился рядом с ним на колени.   
– Ох, Билли… О боже, Билли… – повторял он.  
Билли, облизав испачканные густой белой спермой губы, взял в руку свой собственный, все еще отчаянно возбужденный, член. Вигго вовремя открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть это, и, схватив за запястье, отвел его руку.  
– Пожалуйста, Вигго! – Простонал Билли. – Я хочу кончить. Пожалуйста, дай мне…  
Но Вигго резко опрокинул его на спину и, навалившись на него сверху, стал покрывать его лицо, шею и плечи поцелуями и легкими укусами, чувствуя на губах вкус собственного семени. В одну руку он осторожно взял его яички и стал поглаживать их, другой обхватил его член твердой хваткой и сразу задал быстрый, уверенный темп движений. Билли снова сладко застонал и стал выгибаться навстречу его рукам.  
– О да… мммм… О господи…  
Вигго усилил хватку обеих рук и ускорил движения ладони на члене Билли.   
– Вот так, – шептал он на ухо «хоббиту». – Давай, Билли…  
Бедра Билли вдруг дернулись вперед, он весь напрягся и, запрокинув голову назад, раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Оргазм наконец накрыл его, и его семя пульсирующим фонтаном оросило его собственную грудь и живот и руки Вигго. Когда последняя волна разрядки улеглась, тело Билли расслабилось, и он с тихим стоном открыл глаза и посмотрел на Вигго.   
– Спасибо, – прошептал он. – О боже…  
Вигго улыбнулся и лег на плед рядом ним. 

Двадцать минут спустя костер снова горел уверенным пламенем, а Вигго и Билли полулежали возле него под деревом. Вигго полностью оделся и хотел заставить Билли сделать то же самое, но тот наотрез отказался проделать столько лишних телодвижений сразу. Тогда Вигго укутал его в плед, чем «хоббит» остался вполне доволен.   
– Знаешь, Виг, – сонно проговорил Билли. – Может быть, это во мне говорит посткоитальная эйфория… или что-то в этом роде… Но прямо сейчас мне почему-то страшно хочется за тебя замуж.  
Вигго ухмыльнулся.  
– Ну вот, ты испортил сюрприз. Я собирался утром сделать тебе предложение. Ну, знаешь, как следует. С преклонением колена… с преподнесением кольца…  
– Не говори мне о кольцах! – Зажмурившись, воскликнул Билли, и Вигго рассмеялся.   
В приятном молчании прошло еще несколько минут. Треск костра, тепло пледа и ощущение твердого плеча Вигго рядом действовали на Билли убаюкивающе.   
– И все-таки, – сонно пробормотал он, – ты сегодня вел себя совсем не как истинный джентльмен. Я, конечно, все понимаю… Но мне сидеть бо…о…бо-ольно… – Широко зевнув, Билли положил голову на плечо Вигго и, очевидно, собрался засыпать.  
– Эй! – Вигго мягко потормошил его. – Тебе пора ложиться.  
– Ага, – отозвался Билли и устроился поудобнее.   
– Билли! Если я внесу тебя в твой трейлер на руках, голым и завернутым в плед, то потом все прочие хоббиты будут над тобой смеяться.   
Но Билли уже спал. 

***

На следующий день, пока шли съемки, Билли был сам не свой. Он нервничал, оглядывался по сторонам и подозрительно смотрел на всех, кто проходил мимо него. В конце концов, он дождался перерыва и, разыскав Вигго, оттащил его в сторону, подальше от случайных ушей.   
– Вигго, ты что, всем рассказал? – истерическим шепотом спросил он.  
Вигго весь день держался удивительно бодро для человека, который за последние двое суток спал не больше четырех часов. Однако теперь, отвечая Билли, он позволил усталым ноткам прокрасться в его голос:  
– Что я всем рассказал, Билли?  
– Ну… ты понимаешь. Про то, что было ночью. Про нас. Про то, чем мы занимались. Про нашу близость. Про то, как ты меня…  
– Я понял! – Вигго устало вздохнул и осторожно, стараясь не смазать грим, протер покрасневшие глаза. – Ты знаешь, я собирался всем рассказать, но шанса пока не выдалось. Все так заняты… Даже посплетничать не с кем.  
Билли вздохнул и состроил раздосадованную гримаску.  
– Ладно, извини. Просто понимаешь, мне кажется, что все на меня пялятся. И шепчутся. И даже смеются. Наверно, у меня уже паранойя… – Он усмехнулся.  
– Вовсе нет, – совершенно серьезно ответил Вигго.  
– Что, прости? – отозвался Билли.  
– Тебе не кажется. На тебя действительно пялятся. И шепчутся. Про всякое.   
Билли продолжал молча смотреть на Вигго глазами, полными ужаса.  
– Все совершенно точно знают, что этой ночью ты предавался карнальным наслаждениям, – спокойно продолжал Вигго. – И, боюсь, ты уже ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Тебя слышали. Ты слишком громко стонал.   
Ужас в глазах Билли сменился паникой. Но он лишь отмахнулся со смешком и ответил:  
– Да брось! Кто мог меня услышать? Ну, а даже если кто-то и услышал стоны… откуда им знать, что это был именно я? Я читал, что на пике страсти тембр голоса у человека меняется, и…  
– Билли, – перебил его Вигго, поправляя художественно испачканный костюм Арагорна. – Ты стонал с шотландским акцентом. А теперь извини, у меня осталось десять минут от перерыва, и мне хотелось бы успеть выпить кофе.   
Вигго уже повернулся уходить, но Билли окликнул его:  
– Стой! Так нельзя. Если теперь все знают… Думаю, нам надо… ну ты понимаешь… поговорить об этом. Это важно.  
Вигго закатил глаза. Он повернулся и уже собирался ответить, что пошутил, что никто ничего не знает и у Билли действительно паранойя, но Билли продолжал:  
– Да. Думаю, мы просто обязаны об этом поговорить. Как насчет завтра? Завтра у нас обоих выходной. Мы можем встретиться у меня и… поговорить обо всем. Думаю, у нас найдется много общих тем. Можем говорить… хоть до утра. Что скажешь?  
Билли облизнул губы и, вскинув брови, вопросительно посмотрел на Вигго. Тот широко улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Поздравляю, Пип. Первая хорошая идея за все время нашего знакомства. Хорошие идеи заслуживают награды. Я расскажу тебе об этом поподробнее завтра вечером.  
Он развернулся и зашагал прочь, оставив Билли наедине с легким головокружением, разлившимся по внутренностям теплом и неконтролируемым желанием глупо ухмыляться.

Конец


End file.
